


Homesick

by andrewminyqrd



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, mainly focused on adam and ronan, slight blue and gansey and henry mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:10:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrewminyqrd/pseuds/andrewminyqrd
Summary: Adam loves college, but he loves Ronan more.





	Homesick

College. What Adam always dreamed of. The goal he strived for, the goal he spent years of his life trying to reach. He did it. He was in college, riding on a scholarship, working two jobs, and doing great in all of his classes.   
But college was a lot harder than Adam was prepared for. Not because of the classes, not because of the work, or responsibility. It was because of the missing part of him, the part that was still in Henrietta with Ronan. 

Adam loves college, he loves the city, he loves the freedom. But he also loves the Barns, and waking up next to Ronan every morning, falling asleep with him at night, and everything in between.   
He got used to sleeping in Ronan’s bed, with room for two bodies. Now, waking up alone in a twin sized bed without Ronan’s arms wrapped around him, it just doesn’t feel right.

Adam felt as if something was tugging at his heart, leading him in the direction to Ronan. Being apart from him was a constant struggle.   
Adam was always busy with school work and jobs, while Ronan worked at the Barns and took care of Opal, leaving the couple with barely any time together.   
The limited time they do have is always spent over FaceTime. They would just keep the call going all night, even when they slept. It was the closest they could get to sleeping together.   
While they tried to talk every night, the reality was that they only got 3-4 times a week. And since Ronan doesn’t ever answer text messages, the divide between them seems to keep getting bigger.   
It frustrated Adam that he couldn’t fix it, that he couldn’t just run to Ronan and hideout with him. It frustrated him that Ronan got under his skin so deep, that living without him felt wrong.

Ronan became the one thing Adam knew he could always have. The one thing Adam knew he would have. Logically, he knew that this was still true. It was just more complicated. He didn’t have Ronan by his side physically. His rock was in a different state. And it killed him.

 

Adam felt his heart jump out of his chest when the teacher dismissed the class. That was his last class of the day, which meant that he could go back to his dorm and he could finally FaceTime with Ronan.   
He didn’t even care if he looked ridiculous almost-running towards his dorm, because he was running to Ronan. He was running to his rock. 

The second Adam walked through the door he went straight for his laptop, which was sitting on his desk. He grabbed it and jumped on the bed.   
He checked his phone. 2:59.  
One more minute. Today they agreed to FaceTime at 3:00, and they were never late. Not once. Even when Adam was working, or Ronan was with Opal, or if Ronan was driving (which Adam was furious about), they always found a way. 

His alarm went off on his phone, 3:00. 

Adam immediately called Ronan, basically vibrating from excitement.   
Ronan answered on the 2nd ring. 

“Hey.” He said.  
“Hi.” Adam replied, somehow out of breath. 

Ronan was laying in bed, shirtless, with messy hair.   
Adam on the other hand was wearing a sweater with his glasses on.   
“Well this is unfair.”   
Ronan looked confused, “What?”  
“You look like a fucking greek god while I look like I just came home from church choir or something!” Adam whined.  
His (extremely hot) boyfriend stared at him for a few seconds before bursting out laughing. “Church choir, huh? Since when did I start dating a good boy?”  
Adam scoffed, “Shut up.”  
Ronan raised his hands in defeat. His laughter dying down. 

“Fuck, I miss you.” He blurted out.  
Adam’s heart froze. “I miss you too. So fucking much. Like insanely.”  
Ronan’s small smile made Adam feel as if he was looking into the heart of depression. The smile was tinted with sadness. 

“Two weeks. Only two weeks before Christmas break, and then you will be back here. With me…” Ronan trailed off. “With us.”  
Adam knew that wasn’t just a reference to Opal, but to everyone. Gansey, Blue, even Henry. They would all be there. 

Adam groaned. “How the hell do I survive two more weeks?”  
“Just get sucked up in your work like you usually do.” He chuckled. “It distracts you.”  
“You distract me.”  
“Thank you.”  
“It wasn’t a comp-“ Adam stopped, realizing it actually was a compliment. “God, you are the bane of my existence.”  
“God, I want to kiss you right now.” Ronan admitted.  
“I really want you to kiss me right now.” 

Ronan sighed. “Two more weeks.”  
“Two more weeks.” Adam agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed.   
> I really love these boys and they deserve all of the joy in the world.  
> Also, people only seem to write AU's about them, but some good old fashion trc is needed. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!  
> If you find any mistakes please let me know so I can fix them.
> 
> \- Sara


End file.
